It's My Life
by BarelyCoherentZombie
Summary: Shouji was going to be a Hero. His mother saying an Omega couldn't would not stop that. The kids at school saying he looked like a villain wouldn't either. ABO Dynamics, but no sex.
1. Shouji

_**ABO fics are a weird guilty pleasure of mine, but I'm really annoyed about it mostly being smut and consent issues. It's an interesting concept and I wanted to expand on it in a way I hope is ok**_

 _ **-**_ **Omegas**  
 _ **Izuku, Kirishima, Kaminari, Asui Tsuyu, Ashido Mina, Yagi Toshinori, Present Mic**_  
 _ **-**_ **Alphas**  
 _ **Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ojiro, Todoroki Shouto, Aizawa, Shinsou, Midnight**_  
 _ **-**_ **Betas**  
 _ **Tokoyami, Iida, Uraraka, Satou, Sero, Mineta, Hagakure, Kouda, Aoyama**_

 _ **Edit: Changed Midnight's and Present Mic's designations**_

* * *

"I want to try out in the UA entrance exam next year." Shouji said.

Three pairs of eyes locked onto him from across the table. One pair immediately narrowed in disapproval, the other two wide with surprise, but also proud acceptance.

His mother, the owner of the single pair, tutted. "Now, Mezou, we've talked about this. It's just not appropriate for an Omega to be a hero. You've been listening to _All Might's_ interviews again, haven't you?" She spat out the name of Japan's Number 1 hero as if it were rotten.

Shouji clenched the fist of one of his extra arms under the table. His mother was extremely traditional, though she herself was a Beta and had married his Alpha father, she somehow still maintained the old views of where Alphas, Betas, and Omegas fit in society. She was determined to have Shouji be the perfect Omega, despite how much he didn't match that view.

"Now, now. Shouji would make a great hero!" His father interjected, his dual mouths pulled into a bright smile. Shouji definitely took after his father more, he had his mother's straight white hair and had inherited the multi-armed Quirk from her, but he had his father's tall, muscular build, dark eyes, wide mouth and sharp teeth, and his father's ability to swap body-parts had transferred over into Shouji's ability to transform the ends of his extra arms.

"Look at him! He's strong, he's got a good head on him, and his Quirk would be great for reconnaissance and rescue!" His father continued, and Shouji had to fight a delighted blush at the praise. His father had always been his greatest supporter. Any sport or club he wanted to join, when he'd become interested in joining his father in the gym, he'd even join Shouji and his mother when she started teaching him how to cook and sew after he officially presented. His father was horrible at the latter two, but Shouji appreciated it all the same.

His mother sneered. "I still do not understand why you ruin his figure like that, no Alpha is going to want him when he's so bulky!"

He really wanted to tell her that he had no interest in Alpha's, but he knew it was a lost cause. She'd ignore anything he said or tell him that he was "still young, you'll feel different when you're older".

Sighing, he finished off the last of his food and asked to be excused. His mother waved him away and his father shot him an apologetic glance, which he returned with a weak smile as he cleaned up his dishes and went to his room.

He collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling over and grabbing his old laptop, one of the few personal items he had, and even then it was mostly used for school.

He went on HeroTube and clicked a video from his Watch Again list, after some buffering a slightly younger looking All Might appeared, sat alongside a talk-show host.

 _"So, All Might, what are your thoughts on Omega heroes? Do you think their dynamic lessens their effectiveness?"_

 _All Might sat up straighter. "Of course not! It doesn't matter what dynamic a person is! Omega, Beta, Alpha, anyone could be a hero!"_

A knock on his door caught his attention and he paused the video to sit up.

"Come in." The door opened and his father peeked in.

"Hey." He greeted, slipping into the room and shutting the door before sitting on the bed beside his son. "I'm sorry, Mezou, about what your mother said..."

Shouji shrugged, looking down at his lap. "I've gotten use to it... I didn't really expect her to suddenly change her mind.."

His father sighed and put an arm around his shoulder. "I wish she'd see how wonderful you are, Mezou. You're so strong and you have a big heart, being an Omega doesn't change that at all."

Shouji huffed. "Sometimes it feels like you're the only one who thinks that..."

His father frowned. "Kids at school giving you a hard time again?"

He nodded hesitantly. "I've been keeping the mask on and eating with my Quirk more because they still keep comparing my teeth to villains.."

His father pulled him into a hug, tucking his head in the crook of his neck and rubbing his back. "I know it hurts now, but just think, when you become a Pro and have tons of fans, they'll be praying to get even a quarter as good as you are."

Shouji chuckled wetly, pulling back to look him in the eye. "When?"

Both his father's mouths pulled into even toothier grins. "Yeah, _when_. Because you _will_. You'll be a great hero, and I'll brag to everyone that my son is a Pro. I'll shout it from the rooftops and get banned from every building because people will get so sick of me saying how _proud_ I am of you."

Shouji laughed and pushed him away. "Ugh, please don't, I'll never set foot back here again. I'd probably leave Japan altogether."

His father laughed and ruffled his hair as he stood. "I'd follow you, no matter what your mother says."

He smiles. "Thanks, dad."

The smile's returned two-fold. "Of course, Mezou. Now, get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

Shouji nodded, putting the laptop away and laying down as his father flicked off the lights.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Mezou."

* * *

 _ **In my ABO universe Male Omegas and Female Alphas are intersex with internal testicles.**_

 _ **Male Omegas have weak but viable sperm, Female Alphas weak but viable eggs.**_

 _ **Male Omega can impregnate other Omega and Beta Females, and Female Alphas can get impregnated by other Alphas and Beta Males, either requires more effort than a typical Alpha/Omega or Beta/Beta pair would. However Omega Males impregnating Alpha Females is extremely hard and usually requires medical assistance.**_

 _ **Full heats occur every three months. Symptoms are: High fever, extreme anxiety and over-sensitivity, and weakness. There is no loss of control and arousal only occurs when they feel safe and are with a chosen heat-partner or mate. The only 'sexual' thing about it is that their fertility is heightened.**_

 _ **Omegas have pseudo-heats that happen once or twice on a month, or it can be triggered by outside factors. Symptoms are: Anxiety, heightened emotions, dizziness, sensitivity to light and noise. Fertility isn't heightened here, they just want to be close to their pack.**_

 _ **Alpha Ruts can be caused by a number of random factors and last in varying lengths and intensity. Symptoms: Possessiveness, aggression, over-sensitivity, anxiety.**_

 _ **I think that's about it. Questions are welcome. A picture of Shouji's parents is on my Ao3 Barely_Coherent_Zombie.**_


	2. Kirishima and Ashido

It was the day before the UA entrance exam and Shouji was in his room, pacing nervously as he waited for his father to get home so they could leave for Musutafu.

The sound of the front door caught his attention and he quickly grabbed his backpack and barreled out of his room. His father stood by the front door waiting for him with a large double grin, his mother was in the kitchen, stewing in a stony silence. All of her protests against him going had been ignored, and the past week had been filled with many fights and cutting words, but Shouji wouldn't let it get to him.

"Ready to go?" His father asked as Shouji slipped on his shoes.

"Born ready." He grinned, ignoring the scoff coming from the kitchen.

"Then let's go!" His father opened the door and ushered him out, calling a quick goodbye to his wife.

"Bye mom!" Shouji called, they might not have gotten along, but he still had hope that one day they'd see eye-to-eye.

"I will see you when you get back, Mezou." She replied snidely, and he knew she was implying that she expected him to fail. He huffed a quick breath and decided to ignore her.

His father sighed and closed the door, but was back to grinning again as he clapped him on the shoulder and hefted his own luggage onto his shoulder.

"You'll do great, Mezou." He said, and Shouji knew his father believed every word.

He met his father's grin with a small smile of his own before pulling up his mask, straightening his back and mustering every bit of confidence he could.

"Let's go."

* * *

They'd gotten off the train in Musutafu later that day and his father lead the way to their hotel. Or, what should have been a hotel..

"Daad.." Shouji hesitated. "This isn't a hotel.."

His father merely grinned. "I know." Shouji was lead into the complex and up the stairs to the third floor. They stopped at a door and his father pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to Shouji.

"No way.." He said, voice dripping with disbelief as he slowly took the key. "Dad, you didn't.." His eyes misted up as his father nodded, four eyes equally as misty. He let out a shaky breath and slowly unlocked the door, pushing it open, but not entering until his father let out a wet laugh and nudged him inside.

The apartment was decently sized, there was already a couch and recliner across from a small tv, a dining table, and Shouji assumed the rest was similarly furnished.

"I knew, ever since you were little, that you'd be fiercely independent." His father started. "I've been saving every bit I could so you could have the best future. Your mother always talked about how much of a good little Omega you'd be, even before you officially presented, but she can't look past dynamics. You're more than just an Omega, you're you and I'll always support you, whether you're a hero or if you decide you don't want to be and decide to do something else."

Shouji scrubbed away the tears in his eyes and wrapped his father into a crushing hug. "Thank you."

He returned the hug, running his fingers through Shouji's hair. "This place is yours. I'll visit a couple times a week to check in, but otherwise it's all to you. It's a brief walk or bus ride from UA, and I've got a card for you to get groceries, I'll transfer money to it once a week."

Shouji huffed in amusement. "Most parents wouldn't let their fifteen year old live alone in a completely different city and have control of large amounts of money."

His father waved him off. "You're not just any rebel teen, I know you won't go crazy. Now go on, familiarize yourself to the place, we'll go get groceries in a bit."

Shouji grinned and went off to explore his new home.

* * *

Shouji arrived at UA early the next morning. His father had walked with him, but had left him with a proud hug and a good luck. Now he stood in front of the school with a couple of other early arrivals, waiting for the doors to open.

He was in the middle of some light stretches when someone accidentally bumped into him from behind.

"Oof!" Shouji didn't budge, but he heard the thump of someone falling over and he turned to check on them.

On the ground was a teen with bright red hair gelled into straight spikes, he seemed okay and gave Shouji a sharp-toothed when he took the offered hand.

"Hey, sorry about that!" He said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

Shouji gave a shrug, about to form a duplicate mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a feminine voice calling out.

"Kirishima!" The teen, Kirishima, turned and Shouji looked up to see a girl with pink skin and hair, orange on black eyes, and strange horns running towards them.

She stopped next to Kirishima, punching him in the shoulder with a huff. "I told you to wait up!" She ignored his dramatic pout and turned to Shouji. "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina, this is my friend, Kirishima."

He nodded his head, forming a mouth on one arm to reply. "Shouji Mezou. Nice to meet you."

Ashido and Kirishima's eyes widened as they looked at his duplicate mouth. "Woah! That's so cool! Is a mouth the only thing you can form?" Ashido asked.

Shouji shook his head, spreading his arms out and forming a hand, ear, and eye on the other three. "I can form most body parts. I can make more than just these, too." He demonstrated, branching off one arm into multiple appendages.

"Awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I wish I had more than two arms! It'd be so manly! And you didn't even budge when I ran into you! You must be really strong!"

Shouji shrugged. "I've been accompanying my father to his workouts as long as I can remember. It's fun, and helped with my Quirk."

"Nice! We should go workout together sometime!" Kirishima suggested enthusiastically. Shouji nodded, it'd be nice having someone his age to hang out with.

"What are your Quirks?" He asked.

Kirishima held up an arm and Shouji watched as the skin became jagged and hard.

"I can turn my whole body hard as a rock!" The red head grinned, clearly proud of his Quirk.

Ashido held up one of her hands and a white liquid dripped from it, sizzling slightly when it hit the ground and leaving holes.

"I can produce acid." She said with a smile.

"They're really nice Quirks. I think they suit you." He said. They grinned and thanked him.

Kirishima and Ashido stuck around and chatted while he continued his stretches, they didn't seem to mind that he didn't join their conversation, for which he was grateful. However, one of their topics caught his attention.

"-lad they supply us with top of the line suppressants. I _so_ don't want to have to deal with a pseudo-heat like my last one and miss a week of school! Even if I don't get into the Hero course, it'd suck to miss so much." Ashido was saying.

"You're an Omega?" He asked before he could stop himself. They both startled at his sudden question.

"Uh, yeah! Both me and Kirishima are." Ashido confirmed. "Is that a problem..?"

"No. No, I am too. An Omega, that is." They both looked dubious, which he could understand given his very Alpha looking body, so he lifted the bottom of his mask up under his chin, taking the scent blocking strips on the inside with it and uncovering his scent glands. Both of their nostrils flared and their eyes widened.

"Woah! I never woulda guessed!" Kirishima blurted, then chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "No offence!"

Shouji shrugged and pulled the mask back down. "None taken. I understand."

"Ugh, lucky, I wish I could where the blocking strips! It'd make things so much easier, but unfortunately they irritate my skin." Ashido groused.

Kirishima nodded. "Yeah, they fall right off when I use my Quirk." He tilted his head. "Hey, neither of us are on suppressants right now, cause of the UA rule, how'd you not know we were Omegas?"

Shouji tapped his mask over his nose. "I have a scent blocking strip here, too. I'm very in tune with my senses, it gets distracting, so the strip helps." They both nodded in acknowledgement, but before they could reply the shuffling and murmuring of the other examinees drew the trios attention to the front of the school, where the doors were opening and everyone was being welcomed in.

"Looks like it's time to head in!" Kirishima noted excitedly, and Shouji smiled, with his real and duplicate mouths, in agreement.

"Wait!" Ashido pulled out her phone. "I don't know if we'll be split up, and there's a chance not all of us will get in, or none of us will, so would it be okay for me and Kirishima to have your number, Shouji? It'd still be cool to hang out with you, accepted in or not."

"Yeah! Gotta be able to get in contact with my new workout body!" Kirishima agreed, pulling his phone out as well. Grinning under his mask and not quite believing that he'd managed to gain _two_ new friends, Shouji pulled out his old smartphone, handing it to Ashido and taking both hers and Kirishima's to put his number in.

Numbers now exchanged, the trio headed into the school, ready for whatever it threw at them.

* * *

 _ **Ugh, last line is**_ **so _cheesy, but I couldn't really think of a good way to end the chapter._**

 _ **The rule Kirishima mentions is this: UA examinees must stop taking suppressants a couple months in advance. It's a safety measure in case the suppressants interfere negatively with the ones UA supplies, also so Omegas can have a Full Heat before the school starts and they have to once again suppress them. Exceptions are if they need them medically, which they consult with the doctors for.**_


	3. Accepted

Shouji returned to his apartment just as the sun was going down. He was alone since his father worked the nightshift and had to head back to Fukuoka, but there was takeout on the counter and his father had sent him an emoji filled text telling him how proud he was of him.

He scarfed down the food in record time and then quickly went to wash the sweat and grime that came with running around demolishing robots and climbing onto rooftops.

He was just getting dressed when his phone dinged from where he'd hooked it up next to his bed.

 _ **[Acid Rain** added **Shouji Mezou** to **Omega-squad]**_

 **Acid Rain:** hi shouji! it's ashido ^_^

 **The Man:** and kirishima!

 **Shouji Mezou:** Hello.

 **Shouji Mezou:** How did you two do in the exam?

 **Acid Rain:** i think I did ok

 **Acid Rain:** when your spewing metal dissolving acid even the flashier ones leave you alone

 **The Man:** it was a bit harder for me. i have to get in close so a lot of the times the long ranged quirks got to them first

 **The Man:** but I think i racked up a decent amount of points in the end

 **Acid Rain:** what about you?

 **Shouji Mezou:** I'm sure you both did well. Your Quirks are very powerful.

 **Shouji Mezou:** I was able to climb onto a rooftop and locate an isolated group of robots. I definitely got quite a few points.

 **Acid Rain:** im glad shouji! \\(^_^)/

 **The Man:** me too! man itd be great if we were all accepted, imagine if we were in the same class!

 **Shouji Mezou:** Thank you both.

 **Shouji Mezou:** It would be great if we could be in the same class.

 **Acid Rain:** yeah!

 **Acid Rain:** oof im falling asleep texting

 **The Man:** yeah im pretty beat too

 **Shouji Mezou:** Then we should all head to bed.

 **Acid Rain:** wait! before we do we need to get you a chat nickname!

 **The Man:** oh yeah! what should it be?

 **Acid Rain:** how about

 _ **[Acid Rain** changed **Shouji Mezou** 's name to **Arms6Days]**_

 **The Man:** uh

 **Arms6Days:**..

 **Acid Rain:** yknow like arms for days? only he has 6?

 **The Man:** good try but it doesnt quite roll off the tongue

 **The Man:** we could just do Arms4Days since he can make more

 **Arms6Days:** I have an idea. How do you change names?

 **Acid Rain:** up in the corner is a little icon

 **Acid Rain:** click it and there should be a nickname option

 **Arms6Days:** Thank you.

 _ **[Arms6Days** changed his name to **Armed &Ready]**_

 **Armed &Ready:** What do you think?

 **The Man:** I like it! very manly!

 **Acid Rain:** it fits you!

 **Acid Rain:** but what are you ready for?

 **Armed &Ready:** Hugs.

 **Acid Rain:** omghdjdbsijs

 **Acid Rain:** that is? adorable?

 **The Man:** ngl tho

 **The Man:** shouji WOULD be great at hugs

 **Acid Rain:** so true.

 **Armed &Ready:** Guys...

 **Acid Rain:** aw sorry shouji but its true!

 **Armed &Ready:**..

 **The Man:** heh dont worry we'll stop

 **Acid Rain:** yeah we should be getting to bed

 **Armed &Ready:** Alright. Goodnight you two.

 **The Man:** night shouji! night mina!

 **Acid Rain:** night you guys!

 _ **[Acid Rain** has gone offline. **]**_

 _ **[The Man** has gone offline. **]**_

 _ **[Armed &Ready** has gone offline. **]**_

Shouji turned off his phone and layed back in bed with a wide smile on his face. He liked Kirishima and Ashido, and was glad he had met them. Now they just had a week of waiting before they could find out if they'd be accepted.

* * *

Shouji's were frayed when he went to check the mail at the end of the week. The group chat with Kirishima and Ashido had been blowing up all week as they each vented their nervousness, and he'd made a few panicked calls to his father when anxiety and doubt had reared its ugly head.

Now it was just a simmering anxiousness that he felt as he closed the door behind him and stared at the UA Administration stamped envelope. He stared at it for a long few moments before the ding of his phone caught his attention.

 **Acid Rain:** I just got it

 **Acid Rain:** what about you two?

 **The Man:** yeah I did too

 **The Man:** shouji?

 **Armed &Ready:** It just came in.

 **Acid Rain:** good luck guys

 **Armed &Ready:** Good luck.

Shouji sat at his desk, putting his phone to the side and easily ripping the envelope open. A metal ring dropped out and he startled when a large hologram of All Might himself appeared above it.

He sat in shock as Japan's Number 1 Hero told him about how there was not only points gained from fighting the robots, but also for helping fellow examinees, and that All Might would be a teacher at UA.

" _You pass_." The holographic All Might said. " _Young Shouji Mezou. Welcome! To the UA High School's Hero Course!_ "

The hologram went off, but Shouji didn't move. He robotically reached for his phone when it chimed.

 _ **[** 1 message from **Dad]**_

 _ **[** 5 messages from **Omega-squad]**_

 **Acid Rain:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHkjhjh nk.m;l

 **Acid Rain:** IM IN YOU GUYS!

 **The Man:** ME TOO! I CANT BELIEVE IT

 **The Man:** Shouji?

 **Acid Rain:** Dont leave us hanging! Did you pass?

 **Armed &Ready:** I

 **Armed &Ready:** I did. I passed.

 **Acid Rain:** Oh my god we did it!

 **The Man:** UA here we come!

Shouji felt a grin slowly spread across his face, he left his friends to their celebrations and checked his father's message. He laughed when he saw it, happy tears blurring his vision.

 **Dad:** So when should I put in the order for your supplies?

* * *

 _ **The chapter's super short, hopefully they'll get longer from here.**_

 _ **Unfortunately my computer is officially dead, I wrote this on my phone and uploaded it on the shitty family computer, so updates might be take a while.**_

 _ **Happy Halloween!**_


	4. Class 1-A

_**Wow, I actually managed to make a chapter of over 2,000 words.**_

* * *

"So are Kirishima and Ashido settling in alright?" Shouji's father asked. It was the weekend before school started and Shouji had offered to host his two friends at his apartment for the first week so they could get acclimated easier without having to worry about missing the train to and from school.

His friends were in the living room watching tv, giving Shouji time alone to video chat with his parents.

"They are." Shouji answered. "It's a bit weird, having other people around, but we've clicked surprisingly well."

And they had. Shouji hadn't thought the louder personalities of his friends would mesh well with his own quieter nature, especially in such close quarters, but Shouji's calmer outlook was able to temper the other two, while they got him to come out of his shell more.

His father smiled. "I'm glad! It's nice to see you've finally made friends, and that you're all in the same class is great!"

His mother found that now was the time to put her two cents in.

"Hmph, such promising young Omegas, and they're ruining that with such unrealistic dreams." She scoffed. "No Alpha will want such loud Omegas, though I suppose their figures make up for it. Unlike you, Mezou, they apparently had just enough sense to not bulk up so much. However, if they keep up being _Heroes_ they'll loose that softness!"

Shouji's fists clenched and he tried to keep the glower off his unmasked face.

His father sighed. "Noriko, please.."

She glared at him. "What, Masato? They're throwing their futures away! Omegas should not be out _fighting_! That is an Alpha's job! That man that Japan calls their _Number 1 Hero_ has set a horrible example! Soon no Omega will want to be with an Alpha, they won't want to bear children, because some delusional Omega somehow cheated himself into being a hero!" She ranted. "How many Alphas did he have to get on his knees for to-"

" _Stop it!_ " In an uncharacteristic show of rage, Shouji stood and slammed his primary hands into his desk, the chair toppling over as he glared at the woman who birthed him, but could barely be called a mother.

She narrowed her eyes. "Shouji Mezou don't you raise your voic-"

He cut her off sharply. "I said shut up! You always do this! Discrediting Omegas, lowering them to mere servants and brood mares to the oh-so-powerful Alphas, all because you're jealous that you were born a Beta instead of Alpha like everyone that wasn't married into your family!" He barrelled on before she could flap her gums again. "All Might has done _so much good_ , he's saved _so_ many people, both from villains and because he's a good philanthropist! He makes _millions_ doing hero work and gives most of it away to charities! He's been seen helping homeless people, lost kids, little old people, _he's saved cats from trees_ , and you _still_ can't get over the fact that he, an Omega, doesn't want to spread his legs and push out babies, because, to you, that's all Omegas are useful for!"

"That is what nature deemed rig-" She tried.

" _No_! It _isn't_! Dynamics showed up when quirks did and no one knew how to deal with either, so they put labels and stereotypes onto them and people bought into it, and now we can't escape it, even after so long!" He shouted, teeth bared as he finally vented his frustrations. "Sorry to burst your bubble, _mother_ , but I don't want my life to be spent in a bed or kitchen, looking after children while an Alpha you chose comes home from work thinking I'll bend over instantly for him! I don't even _like_ Alphas, their scent doesn't appeal to me, thinking of a knot turns me so far from on that the _sun_ is wetter than me!"

Her lips suddenly curled in disgust. "Don't tell me those two _Omega_ -!"

He was about to tear out his hair with how incensed he was. " _No_! I'm not attracted to either Kirishima or Ashido, those are their _names_ by the way, and even if I _was_ , there's nothing wrong with that! You're so narrow minded! But let me tell you something. Omegas _can_ be heroes, they don't have to have children _or_ an Alpha. Any dynamic can be with who ever makes them happy. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then you're no mother to me." With that he disconnected the call and slammed the laptop closed. With a groan he rested his primary arms on the desk and his head hit his hands.

There was a tentative knock on his door and he clumsily pulled his mask over his face, but otherwise didn't move his head, instead he formed an eye and mouth on the dupli-arms closest to the door.

"Come in..." There was a pause, then, slowly, the door opened and his friends poked their heads in. Their expressions were concerned, but their eyes shown with a sad understanding.

"Hey, Shouji, are you okay..?" Kirishima asked quietly.

He huffed a humorless laugh. "No. I guess you heard all that?"

Ashido gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, you were pretty loud and we were worried."

His shoulders hunched. "Sorry.."

Kirishima frowned as the two stepped fully into the room, they both went to his sides and the red head lay a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, none of that, man. Your mom sounded like a real piece of work, I think she deserved it."

Ashido nodded resolutely. "Yeah, the way you were going made it seem like you've been bottling this up for _years_ , meaning _she's_ been like that for just as long. I've met people like that, it's no wonder you finally blew."

"Yeah, man." Kirishima agreed. "If I had to deal with someone like that for as long as you have, I'd have lost my cool _way_ before this point. It's super manly how you've been able to tolerate her your whole life."

Shouji sighed and shrugged, finally lifting his head from his hands. "I didn't really _want_ to yell like that... It's just, I've always hoped she'd come around, y'know? She's my mother, I wanted to be as close to her as I am with my dad, but... I'm starting to realize she may never see me as anything other than some Alpha's pleasure toy.."

Ashido suddenly stood straight, hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes. "Alright, that's it! You deserve a little R&R, Shouji. Your mom's a bitch and you shouldn't have to feel bad because she can't get her head out of her ass. So! We're gonna make the biggest, bestest nest, and you're gonna finally rant about how awful you think she is while we eat ice cream in our underwear. Then we're gonna watch cringey movies and laugh about the stupid acting and shitty affects!"

That's how Shouji found himself curled up with his friends on the floor of his living room, surrounded by every cushion, pillow, blanket, and soft thing that he had, and then some. He smiled as his friends laughed as he recalled some of the more stupid rules his mother had tried to enforce in his youth.

"Man, I can't _believe_ how much denial your mother was in!" Kirishima crowed.

"I know, she wanted so much to have a pretty little girl Omega, or a muscle-brained Alpha boy, but then the doctors told her I was a bouncing baby Omega boy, she freaked. Dad said she wouldn't hold me for weeks, then suddenly it was like she was convinced that if she dressed me in as many frilly things as possible, the 'boy bits' would miraculously fall off and I'd be a normal Omega girl." Shouji recounted, shuddering at the faint memories. Luckily she had cut it out when his teachers expressed their concern.

Ashido shook her head, spooning a big helping of cookies 'n cream into her mouth, then talking around it. "Well, at least your dad seems cool. Though, it makes me wonder how he fell in love with someone so prejudiced. "

He shrugged. "According to him she was pretty normal when they started dating. He said that looking back on it, she had some signs of being jealous of him and other Alphas, and was a bit curt with Omegas, but she acted perfectly nice until I was born."

"Ugh, well, she's a bitch. But hey! I know at least one thing she did right!" Shouji tilted his head curiously and Ashido grinned. "She was able to push out a sweetie like you! So, we can at least thank her for being your incubator!"

Shouji choked half in amusement and half in shocked embarrassment as his friends laughed. Soon, Shouji ran out of the more interesting stories, and they all decided on a movie to watch, cuddling up under the many blankets and settling into a comfortable silence, only broken when they laughed a particularly cringey scene.

His issues with his mother wouldn't go away so easily, but here, with friends, it would definitely be easier to deal with them.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly, and soon the first day of school arrived.

Shouji woke up early, as usual for him, pulling himself from the cuddle pile, being careful not to wake his friends, and stifled a laugh when they immediately moved to cuddle each other in the warm spot he'd left. He took his time to stretch, working the kinks from his spine and cracking all thirty of his knuckles with a pleased groan.

He took a quick shower to wake up fully, and then threw on his new uniform, though he left the shirt half unbuttoned and the vest and tie were hanging by the front door.

He set about making breakfast, the quiet and soft light of the morning, as well as the calm movements as he went about familiar movements, helped keep the impending nerves at bay, letting him just relax.

"Mph, Mina, get your horn outta my nose!"

"Well, why don't _you_ get your armpit out of _my_ nose!"

Ah, spoke too soon.

Shouji shook his head, finished putting the food in the bowls and setting the table, before going into the living room.

His fellow Omegas were in what seemed to be a sleepy battle to the death, seeing as Ashido was halfheartedly trying to gouge Kirishima's eyes out with her horns, while Kirishima was swatting at her with a partially hardened arm.

He chuckled and easily picked them both up, tucking them under his arms like American footballs.

"Come on, this is a shameful way to die. At least wait until we're doing combat training. Then, you could at least blame a teacher on negligence." He said, plopping them down at the table and taking his own seat.

Ashido immediately began stuffing her face, but Kirishima paused before his chopsticks finished the journey.

"Wow, Shouji, you seem to have put some thought into that. Should we be worried?"

Ashido made an unattractive snort. "Aw, our baby Shouji wouldn't do that, would you?"

Shouji rolled his eyes, he wasn't that much younger than them, there were seven months between he and Ashido, and a mere three between he and Kirishima. But apparently since he was born in the year after they were, it made him their baby boy to be protected at all costs.

He tried to be annoyed, but it was nice to have people other than his dad care. He knew they were only joking about most of it, but someone saying he was like a little brother to them was actually kind of nice.

Ashido suddenly jumped up, not a speck of food to be found, and declared. "Dibs on the shower!" And ran like hell down the hall.

Kirishima squawked comically. "Hey, not fair!" Shouji had to put a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting after her.

"I'm not waiting last minute for you to finish your stupid hair routine, Eijirou!" She shouted, followed by the slam of a door and running water.

Shouji shook his head and chuckled as Kirishima pouted and grumbled about his hair not being stupid.

They thought _Shouji_ was the baby?

* * *

After a few more friendly squabbles, the three were finally in their uniforms and on the bus to UA. Shouji would have walked, but his friends convinced him to relax on the first day.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Ashido said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "What if I trip and my skirt flies up? What if I accidentally walk into the boys bathroom? What if I get startled and spray acid on another student? Or the teacher?!"

Kirishima held out his hands. "Jeez, Mina, chill out! You'll be fine! I mean, I can't say that the first thing won't happen, but everything else I'm fairly sure won't happen!"

This seemed to have the opposite effect on her, as her eyes widened and her hands flew up to grip her hair. " _Fairly sure_!?"

Shouji cut in, slapping one hand to Kirishima's mouth, and using three arms to pull Ashido to his side in a comforting hug.

"You'll be find, Ashido." He said calmly, running his fingers through her hair. "You'll have me and Kirishima, and you'll no doubt make more friends than either of us."

Kirishima finally pulled free from Shouji's hand, giving a shark-toothed grin. "Yeah! And if you _do_ end up doing something embarrassing, we'll be there to laugh and help you up!"

Shouji sighed in relief as the bus pulled to a stop at their destination, pushing Ashido into the aisle and standing himself, making sure Kirishima was behind him, as the girl still looked ready for murder.

"Remember what I said? Wait until combat training."

* * *

Luckily they were able to reach the school, and even their classroom, without any more threats of injury.

Entering the class, they found that they weren't the first there. Seated in the fourth row in the far back corner was a girl, straight backed and looking well put together. In front of her, kneeling backwards and peaking over the back of his seat, unabashedly staring at the girl's chest while he tried to talk to her, was a very short boy with four dark purple, bulbous spheres attached to his head in place of hair.

In the last seat of the third row was a serious looking boy, his hair split down the middle, one side white and the other red, with heterochromatic eyes and a large burn scar over the upper left side of his face.

In front of him was a bird headed teen, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned back on two chair legs. Two seats up was a thin girl with uneven purple hair, she had a bored look on her face as she leaned her head on one hand and twirled an extended earlobe that ended in a headphone jack around her finger.

Only one person sat in the next row, a blond boy in the very front, with short, slicked back hair, and a thick, blond tufted tail stuck through the back of his seat, he was straight backed, with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap, looking as if he were meditating.

In the third seat of the first row was a girl with large eyes, a wide, thin lipped mouth, and long, dark-green hair tied into a bow at the end. And finally, in the fourth seat of the first row-

"Hello, I am Iida Tenya! It is nice to meet you, fellow classmates!" A tall, well built boy with almost black blue hair with a Beta scent announced as he stopped to stand in front of them.

Ashido giggled. "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina!"

Kirishima waved, his usual grin in place. "And I'm Kirishima Eijirou!"

Shouji nodded his head, a duplicate mouth coming up to introduce himself. "I am Shouji Mezou. It's nice to meet you, Iida."

Iida smiled. "Likewise! Welcome to Class 1-A, please find your seats and get comfortable!" He then turned and made a beeline for the bird-headed teen, starting to berate him for leaning the chair back so far.

The trio glanced at each other, then shrugged. Iida seemed nice enough, and hadn't said anything about them being Omegas, even Shouji, who was wearing a new mask with a weaker scent blocking strip at his nose, and none near his scent glands, as were the school rules.

Ashido sprung forward, her seat being the second of the first row. She pulled the chair back and plopped in backwards, facing the green-haired girl. Kirishima and Shouji, not wanting to sit yet, followed to stand next to her

"Hi! I'm Ashido Mina!" She greeted. "I like your hair!"

A faint blush dusted the girl's cheeks. "Thanks. I'm Asui Tsuyu, nice to meet you." She tilted her head a bit, eyes roving over each of them. "It's nice to know I'm not the only Omega here."

Ashido smiled, about to make some type of agreement, but the sphere-headed boy from the fourth row suddenly popped up out of nowhere, wide-eyed and with an unnerving smile on his face.

"You two are _Omegas_?" He asked, eyes roving over Ashido and Asui, lingering over certain spots for a few seconds too long.

Ashido's lip curled at his blatant staring. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh, just wondering. It's just, I've heard Omegas are pretty good in-" he was cut off with a yelp as a hand latched onto the back of his uniform and lifted him clean off his feet, up and up, until he was face to face with Shouji.

"You shouldn't finish that sentence." He rumbled. "I'm going to put you down, you're going to sit in your seat- _properly_ \- and be _quiet_."

The boy stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling, but as his nostrils flared and he gave a congested inhale, his brows suddenly furrowed.

"Hey, you're an Omega too? What's it like to have a va-?!" Shouji once again cut him off, this time with a hand to the mouth.

"You _really_ shouldn't finish that sentence." He stated firmly, then proceeded to carry the little creep over to his desk and plop him into the chair. "Stay. I'll be watching you."

The small teen scoffed. "Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that? You only have two eyes, and that hair isn't going to help any!"

Shouji tilted his head, grin hidden by his mask but easily seen on his dupli-mouth, and lifted the arms he wasn't using to talk. Three eyes opened, locking onto the little Beta instantly.

" _Stay_." With that, he turned and walked back to his friends. His dupli-eyes, however, stayed locked on target.

Kirishima clapped him on the back when he was close enough.

"Oh, man! That was awesome, Shouji!" He exclaimed.

Ashido and Asui were both giggling. "He looked like he was gonna pee himself when you brought out your eyes!" Ashido

"He still looks like he might." Asui stated. Ashido and Kirishima looked, then broke into fresh laughter.

"Yeah, that was pretty great." The voice belonged to the purple haired girl, who was now leaning against the desk beside Ashido's.

She nodded to Shouji, as the others were too busy laughing. "Hey, I'm Jirou Kyouka. You did us girls a favor, ever since Mineta stepped foot in here, he's been a little creep." She paused. "Well, not as much to me, I don't think I'm _busty_ enough for his tastes. But Yaoyorozu over there," she gestured to the girl in the far back. "has had the full brunt of his perviness, not even finding she was an Alpha stopped him for long."

He shrugged, glad the mask hid his blush. "He was being gross and disrespectful, Ashido and Asui didn't deserve it."

"Still, he needed to be put in his place. He asked Yaoyorozu earlier if she could do herself. I'm surprised she didn't punt him out the window. I would have." Jirou said.

Shouji nodded. That question made absolutely no sense, but he'd been asked it by an alarming amount of people.

Jirou decided to stick around, too bored with sitting at her seat, and Shouji kept back, happy to just listen as his friends got to know their classmates. At some point the boy at the front of the second row, introduced as Ojiro Mashirao, turned in his seat and joined in the conversation, all while the rest of their classmates slowly trickled in.

Soon, all but two seats were filled. Shouji's wasn't close to his friends', but they understood when he decided to take his seat, knowing that he'd still be listening, but his quota on direct human interaction had been filled.

He was enjoying the din of different voices and rustling of movement, challenging himself on listening to each conversation without losing track, when the door opened and one of the last students stood frozen in the doorway.

Iida, who'd been unsuccessfully scolding a hot-headed blond in the fourth row, had gone silent, and then muttered. "It's him."

Everyone's heads turned, and Shouji finally recognized who it was. In the doorway was a shorter, dark-green haired boy, who he'd seen briefly at the beginning of the entrance exam, and who everyone in the fake city had seen break his arm and legs destroying the zero pointer.

The boy seemed startled and nervous at the attention, sweating and stuttering out an awkward greeting.

Shouji was amused to see the boy get increasingly alarmed as Iida approached to greet him. He'd bet his first impression of Iida had been his intense lecture mode.

As Iida dramatically declared that the green-haired boy was a better student for realizing there was more to the exam than villain points- and the boy's face said that he hadn't, in fact, realized that- a bubbly looking brunette, their last classmate, appeared. It seemed she and the boy were familiar with each other.

Then their teacher, a scruffy, tired looking man in black, appeared and told them to put on their gym clothes instead of getting ready for orientation.

Shouji had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 _ **So, who's up for some facts?**_

 _ **The rule about Shouji's mask, is that scents are useful in hero work. Heroes need to know if someone is in heat or rut, if they're distressed but unable to respond, and scents can be used to calm and reassure people, so a Heroes scents can't be blocked. Shouji's allowed to have the block over his nose because he gets overwhelmed easily, but his hero costume won't have it.**_

 ** _Unlike most ABO universes, in mine doctors can pretty accurately guess what a baby will present as, hormone levels, whether a baby has what will become a knot, and who has the proper saliva to naturally make a bonding mark. Presenting isn't really "normal human then suddenly you get a heat" it's just puberty, Betas get normal human puberty, Alphas get ruts and their knots start working, Omegas get heats, but they know what they will be already by the time they're in elementary school._**


	5. Quirk Assessment

_**Another kinda short chapter, next one is Battle Training with my fav Sunflower, All Might!**_

* * *

The class found themselves outside on a field for a Quirk Assessment test.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it." The bubbly brunette Beta said.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said, the class murmured in confusion, but Shouji was relieved, he wasn't built for sitting in a cramped, crowded space for long.

"Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions." He looked over his shoulder at them. "That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before." He held up his phone, showing the different tests they'd have to do. "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn."

He turned to regard the hot-headed blond. "Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk."

Needless to say, Bakugou's throw was a lot more than sixty-seven meters. Shouji could still feel the heat of the explosion on his exposed skin.

Finding out there was the possibility of expulsion for the student who came in last was definitely a good motivator, especially for someone without a super flashy Quirk.

* * *

He did okay in the 50 meter dash and standing long jump, but the repeated side-stepping was definitely not his strong suit. He got the highest score in the grip strength test, to the amazement of some of his classmates. He got a good score on the ball throw as well.

He heard what Aizawa had said to Midoriya, and privately agreed that a power that could only be used once, at the cost of the wielders body, would definitely be a liability if he couldn't learn control. Midoriya's solution, however, was pretty clever, but would probably only be a short-term solution.

After that was the distance run, seated toe-touch, and sit ups.

Shouji was much better at the distance run than he was at the dash, though he wasn't the fastest, he could run for a while without tiring. He was able to touch all three arms to his toes, and sit ups were equally as easy.

Now they stood in front of Aizawa, waiting for their results.

"Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over individual scores."

He put up his phone and activated the holographic score chart.

Shouji was confident in his own abilities, knew he did well, but still, seeing his name at sixth place was both shocking and relieving.

Kirishima nudged him. "Hey, sixth place, way to go man!"

"Yeah, Shouji! You did good!" Ashido said.

Shouji ducked his head, smiling. "Thank you. Congratulations on eighth and ninth place."

"Thanks dude!" Kirishima grinned.

"Yeah! Poor Midoriya though.." They glanced over to the stricken Omega, who was clutching the fist with the broken finger and gritting his teeth.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa stated, closing down the chart.

Silence. Everyone stared.

Their sensei grinned. "That was just a rational deception to make sure to make sure you have it all in the tests."

The class yelled in unison, some insisting they'd known all along, some admitting that it was a clever ruse, and others lamenting on the trickery. Shouji hadn't known, wouldn't even lie and say it was obvious in hindsight. Their teacher was good, and he had a feeling Aizawa hadn't been _completely_ lying about the possibility of expulsion. Midoriya had been _really_ lucky.

* * *

"Man, Aizawa is intense!" Kaminari complained, rubbing his sore muscles.

He, Shouji, Kirishima, and Midoriya were in the male Omega locker room, changing out of their gym clothes.

"Yeah, it makes me pumped for what comes next!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Right, Shouji?"

The taller nodded from where he was helping Midoriya put his injured hand through the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

The green-haired Omega winced, but smiled gratefully when the jacket was fully on.

"Thanks for the help, Shouji." He said, to which Shouji nodded and worked on putting his own uniform on.

"Yo, Midoriya, you want one of us to go with you to Recovery Girl?" Kirishima asked. "You've looked like you were going to pass out since the ball throw."

Kaminari nodded. "Yeah, I probably would have if I had to go around with a broken finger for that long."

Midoriya waves them away with a smile. "No, thank you, but I can get there on my own. You don't have to worry about me!" He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up to see Shouji looking back.

"No, we don't _have_ to. But we will anyways."

Kirishima threw an arm around Midoriya's other shoulder. "Yeah, man! Us heroes in training have to stick together!"

Midoriya ducked his head with a blush, though the smile grew a little more genuine. "Thanks. But I am fine, I can get there on my own. Plus I need to meet someone afterwards anyways."

Kirishima shrugged. "Ok, if you're sure! But, before you go, could we add you to our group chat? It's just me, Shouji, and Mina right now, but she's probably already initiating Asui. Kaminari, you're invited too!"

"That'd be sweet! Lemme get my phone!" The blond rushed to his bag. Midoriya, however, looked about ready to cry.

"Woah, Midoriya, you okay?" The red head asked, he was answered with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, sorry!" Midoriya wiped the tears away with a shaky inhale. "I-I'd like that." He pulled out his phone from his bag, handing it to Kirishima.

"Heh, you act like you've never been asked to text someone before."

Shouji felt Midoriya stiffen, and watched as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously. Shouji squeezed the other's shoulder, giving him a smile with one of his dupli-mouths.

"You're welcome to text us whenever you'd like." For a moment it looked like there'd be more tears, but instead Midoriya scrubbed his eyes and smiled at him, nodding gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

 _ **[The Man** added **Midoriya Izuku** and **Kamemeari Danki** to **Omega-squad]**_

 _ **[Acid Rain** added **Froppy** to **Omega-squad]**_

 **The Man:** alright! we've got some new recruits!

 **The Man:** kaminari a+ name

 **Kamemeari Danki:** i aim to plz

 **The Man:** and Asui welcome to our humble squad chat

 **Froppy:** Glad to be here :-}

 **Acid Rain:** now theres just midoriya

 **Acid Raim:** come on baby might no need to be shy

Midoriya Izuku: Baby Might?

 _ **[Armed &Ready** changed **Midoriya Izuku** 's name to **Baby Might** ]_

 **Baby Might:** Shouji? What?

 **Acid Rain:** earlier asui comment how similar your quirk is to all mights

 **Acid Rain:** i thought it fit pretty well

 **Acid Rain:** even our local cryptid shouji agrees!

 **Kamemeari Danki:** hey it does kinda fit

 **Kamemeari Danki:** specially since midoriya was using limited addition all might socks for te asesment tst

 **Baby Might:** You saw those!?

 **Armed &Ready: **We did.

 **The Man:** they were very manly all might socks!

 **Acid Rain:** thats adorable!

 **Acid Rain:** shouji youve got some competition on whos most adorable!

 **The Man:** but dont worry

 **The Man:** youll always

 **The Man:** wait asui kaminari midoriya whatre your bdays?

 **Kamemeari Danki:** june 29 20XX

 **Froppy:** Feburary 12 20XX

 **Baby Might:** July 15 20XX

 **Baby Might:** Why?

 **Acid Rain:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!1!1

 **Baby Might:** Guys? What's going on?

 **Kamemeari Danki:** no idea

 **Acid Rain:** SHOUJI IS THE YOUNGEST OUT OF ALL OF US

 **Acid Rain:** asui beats him by like 13 days!

 **Kamemeari Danki:** woah really?

 **Kamemeari Danki:** i actually thought he was older

 **Kamemeari Danki:** like mabye he was held back ors something

 **Armed &Ready: **...

 **Armed &Ready: **Are you saying I look dumb?

 **Kamemeari Danki:** wait n o !

 **The Man:** pick your words carefully dude

 **Acid Rain:** yeah dont you insult our baby like that

 **Armed &Ready:** Calm down. I know he didn't mean anything by it.

 **Armed &Ready:** I do look older then all of you, easy mistake to make.

 **Kamemeari Danki:** i really really didnt mean anything bad I swear!

 **Acid Rain:** uh huh

 **Acid Rain:** we're watching you sparky

 **Baby Might:** So! Kirishima, Ashido, when are YOUR birthdays?

 **Acid Rain:** oh! july 30 20XX

 **The Man:** smooth topic change there midoriya

 **The Man:** october 16 20XX

 **Froppy:** So Kaminari is the oldest?

 **Kamemeari Danki:** heck yeah!

 **Kamemeari Danki:** dont worry guys ill use my big bro privlges for good

 **Armed &Ready:** I'm sure you will.

 **The Man:** why do i have a feeling of impending dread

 **Kamemeari Danki:** hey!

 **Kamemeari Danki:** respect ur elders!

 **Acid Rain:** you got it

 **Acid Rain:** n

 **Kamemeari Danki:** N O

* * *

The trio made themselves comfortable in Shouji's living room. Shouji was in one corner of the giant plush nest, Ashido in the other, and Kirishima was sprawled out in the middle, feet in Shouji's lap, head in Ashido's, where his newly washed and unspiked hair was being braided. On the tv was an old action movie from before Quirks existed, about a Billionaire Genius who built a suit of armor after he was kidnapped and betrayed by his father figure.

"Tony Stark. Omega, Beta, or Alpha?" Ashido asked.

"I think most people would say Alpha." Kirishima said.

Shouji nodded. "Probably. I think he'd be an Omega or Beta who was pressured to be more Alpha-like. Pepper definitely seems like a Beta, hard-working, keeping the other dynamics in line."

"Stane totally screams old traditional Alpha." Kirishima noted, his friends nodded in easy agreement.

"Mhm, speaking of Alphas~" Ashido's eyes locked onto Kirishima, her mouth curling into a sly smirk. " _Eijirou_ here was checking out one of our Alpha classmates~"

The red-head's eyes widened, a blush crawling across his cheeks as he shot up and shifted away from her. "No I wasn't!" He said, very unconvincingly.

Shouji's brows lifted in surprise, and he smirked. "Really? Who was it?"

Ashido giggled at Kirishima's embarrassment. "Oh, just the most manly-man Alpha there. He's always been attracted to the strong, powerful ones~"

There were five Alphas in their class. Shouji knew Kirishima was gay, so that automatically eliminated the two girls. Ojiro was good looking and fit, but he was quiet and his tail, while strong, didn't seem to fit. Todoroki was definitely strong and powerful, but he, too, seemed too calm for Kirishima's tastes, so that left...

" _Bakugou?_ " Shouji asked incredulously. He'd admit that Bakugou was attractive, most of their classmates were, but his personality had much to be desired.

Ashido snorted at his disbelief. "Yeah, Kiri here has always had crushes on the _bad boys._ Though, Bakugou definitely seems a bit _too_ bad, even for you, Eijirou."

Kirishima sighed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess he seems a bit more than a _fixer upper_ , but the guy's strong and just kind of _interesting_.. I dunno, it's probably nothing more than a little crush on a hot Alpha."

Ashido threw an arm over his shoulder, leaning into him and patting his head. "Aw, don't worry, maybe under all that _die die die_ he's actually a huge teddy bear!"

He rolled his eyes and elbowed her gently. "Whatever. What about you guys? Anyone catch your eye?"

Ashido tilted her head, tapping her chin. "No, not yet at least. The girls are cute, most of the boys are hot, but no sparks yet. Shouji? There's seven Beta boys for you to choose from."

Shouji shook his head. "No. I haven't talked to any long enough, and besides, I don't think I'm ready for any type of romance yet." He paused. "Though, I can definitively say that Mineta Minoru was never on that list."

Kirishima laughed while Ashido raised her hands in praise. "Thank god, I would have _seriously_ judged you if he had been. Only a couple of hours near him and I can tell he'll be the bane of female existence."

Shouji huffed a laugh. "I think I would have judged myself, to be honest."

* * *

 _ **The Class 1-A Omegas now know each other!**_

 _ **Chatfics are pretty fun, i've seen a lot of different chat names for each character, but I think i've done good with the ones i've come up with**_

 _ **Also, despite the name Kamemeari Danki, there will be no dank memes, cause I only have the vaguest passing knowledge of them**_

 _ **Also, am I the only one who loved Shouji even more when I found out he was the youngest? There needs to be more fics addressing that**_

 _ **Bit of Kiribaku in there, and I probably wont ship Mina with anyone**_


	6. Battle Training

_**There's now a companion fic to this, called Chasing the Sun, following Tokoyami's journey through UA**_

* * *

The events of the previous day lead to even Shouji, normally a morning person, reluctant to move.

He nudged the two lumps that were his friends. "Come on guys, we have to get up.." Taking his own advice, he shoved the covers off and sliding out of the nest.

"Uuugghh.." Mina groaned into her pillow. "Leave us here to die..."

Shouji huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I'll just go to the class taught by _All Might_ by myself."

Kirishima poked his head out from under the covers, pouting. "Y'know, dramatically telling your parents that not even All Might himself could make you do something loses it's effectiveness when All Might is literally the reason we're getting out of bed."

The six-armed teen snorted. "And here I thought it was because you wanted to be a hero."

"Nah, that's just a bonus." The red-head said, but at least he was getting up.

That only left Ashido, who Shouji had found was extremely stubborn in the mornings. So he simply pulled the blankets off of her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Wha- hey!" She yelped. "Shouji put me down!"

"If I do that you'll go back to sleep, then we'll have to hear you complain about Kirishima hogging the bathroom." He stated, easily ignoring her struggles.

She pouted and went limp. "I don't appreciate being called out like this."

Kirishima laughed. "You deserve it. You've called me out so much, it's about time you get a taste of your own medicine!" Then, he grinned deviously. "Dibs on the shower!" And he was off, leaving Ashido to curse at his retreating form.

* * *

Their school day started like any normal one. English, math, history, all the boring, non-heroic subjects that, according to some, shouldn't be in a school for aspiring heroes. And unless you were someone who enjoyed school, the fact that classes were taught by Pro Heroes didn't really make things more interesting after the initial excitement.

Shouji's favorite was math, the class made even better by the fact that it was taught by one of his favorite Pros, Ectoplasm. He liked him for the fact that, despite his appearance and Quirk, he chose to be a hero, something Shouji understood all to well.

At lunch, Kirishima and Ashido had split off to mingle with the other extroverts of the class, while Shouji sat near the outer edge of the group.

He was taking his first bites of his lunch when he felt a presence near him, and he looked up to find the bird-headed teen, Tokoyami, standing by the seat across from him.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, voice surprisingly deep when compared to his stature and avian features. Shouji shook his head and Tokoyami nodded, taking his seat.

Shouji tried to go back to eating, but he could feel Tokoyami's gaze burning into him

He looked up, forming a second dupli-mouth from one of his right arms, while the other on the left continued eating.

"Did you need something?" He asked. The other's eyes widened a fraction and he looked away, the feathers on his cheeks fluffing in what Shouji assumed was embarrassment.

"No, no, apologies.." he stuttered. "I was just.. your Quirk is quite interesting.."

"You mean creepy." Shouji guessed, used to the unsettled or disgusted expressions when others saw his Quirk in action. He'd gotten lucky with Kirishima and Ashido.

"No, your Quirk is not creepy, not to me at least." Tokoyami assured. "I really do find it interesting."

Shouji stared at him, both his main mouth and the duplicate he'd been using to talk with were slack in surprise, though he had enough mind to keep the one he'd been using to eat closed.

"Oh." He finally said. "Thank you."

Tokoyami nodded, and apparently that was it, because he finally started on his food.

The shock slowly faded and he, too, continued eating. In his mind, though, he was still processing the fact that someone else wasn't weirded out by his Quirk.

* * *

After lunch they had a couple more normal school subjects but soon they were in their homeroom, the excitement palpable. For today, their class would be taught by-

"I am here!" The door opened and there he was, Japan's Number 1 Hero, All Might himself, looking a bit silly with the way he was, as he put it, "Coming through the door like a hero!"

His classmates all gasped and murmured excitedly.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari said with awe.

"So he is a teacher! This year is gonna be totally awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed.

The Symbol of Peace stood at the front of the class, towering over the podium with his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High." He said proudly. "Think of it as Hero-ing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good!"

"Let's get into it!" He threw his fist in the air like he would after a triumphant battle. "Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

There was a mix of excitement and nervousness as battle training was announced. Bakugou seemed the most excited with the way he was grinning.

All Might wasn't done with his string of exciting news, as he announced that their costumes were ready and waiting for them.

The class cheered, ecstatically informing their neighbors and friends of what they'd asked for and what they hoped was added.

To Shouji's right, Ojiro rubbed his neck nervously, tail drooping from its normally raised position. "Everyone seems to have made some pretty creative stuff.. mine sounds ordinary in comparison..." Something told Shouji that Ojiro's costume wasn't the only thing he was worried about being 'ordinary'.

"You don't need a flashy outfit to be a hero." He said. "And you got into UA's hero course, I'd call that pretty extraordinary."

Ojiro seemed slightly shocked at that, but a small smile slowly formed on his face and his tail wagged slightly. "Thanks Shouji."

He nodded and gave him a thumbs up, then their attention was brought back to their teacher.

"Get yourselves suited up," All Might was saying, "and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Shouji's costume was just as he had wanted, simple and functional. The bottoms weren't skintight, the mask fit securely, and the colors didn't clash. It was a bit strange not having a scent blocker as a barrier, but he knew that it'd be best to get used to it.

He turned, observing his fellow Omegas as they finished putting on their own costumes.

His attention was drawn first to Midoriya, like Shouji he had a more traditionally 'hero' costume. The green was a nice shade, not bright neon or sickly vomit colored, and it fit well with the white, black, and red. The hood and mask was strange, making him look vaguely like a demented bunny, but there was something familiar about it that Shouji couldn't place.

Next was Kirishima. His outfit was definitely unique and matched his style. Shouji couldn't tell what the gear-like shoulder things were for, and he knew the lack of chest coverage would be controversial in some circles, but the show of muscles, torn waist sash, baggy pants, and mask that made him resemble a triceratops fit Kirishima's manly outlook.

Last was Kaminari, who'd chosen a simple black and white tracksuit, unassuming and not what someone would usually think of for a hero, but Shouji thought it fit him.

"Nice costumes guys!" Kaminari said with a thumbs up.

Midoriya blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks Kaminari! Yours is cool too!"

Kirishima threw his arms over both their shoulders. "We all look super manly! I can't wait to see the others!"

Shouji nodded in agreement. "It will be interesting to see the what the others have done."

They exited the locker room, a few of their classmates were already lingering around outside.

"Guys!" They turned to see Ashido waving as she walked towards them. "Wow, your costumes are so cool! What do you think of mine?" She threw her arms up and did a little twirl.

The different styles and colors that made up Ashido's costume surprisingly went well together and didn't clash with her skin, and it was definitely in line with her loud, fun personality.

"It looks great Mina!" Kirishima gave her a thumbs up. Shouji added six more as well as an "It suits you well."

Ashido clapped her hands in front of her and beamed. "Aw, thanks you guys!" Then she gasped and spun around. "Oh! You should see Tsu's! It's amazing!"

Said frog girl perked up at her name, looking over from where she was standing a little bit away from their group. She seemed unaffected when Ashido drug her towards them.

"Look at this cutie!" The pink girl gushed, holding Asui in front of her.

Kaminari and Kirishima praised her outfit, Midoriya seemed to be on the verge of a fanboy meltdown, Shouji simply gave a nod of approval and another six thumbs up.

Asui's cheeks tinted pink. It was adorable. "Thanks everyone. I like your outfits too."

They all startled when All Might's voice boomed over the intercom. "Alright young heroes! Everyone should be done changing by now, go ahead and make your way to the training ground!"

As everyone made there way to the training ground, Shouji happened to pass Ojiro.

"I like your costume." He said honestly.

The tailed teen looked startled for a moment, before a hesitant smile spread across his face. "Really?"

Shouji nodded. "I think it really suits you."

"Thanks! Your costume suits you too."

* * *

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!" All Might announced, hands on his hips and grinning proudly as everyone gathered in front of him. "Take this to heart. From now on you are all heroes in training!"

The Symbol of Peace cast a glance at them as they gathered in front of him, grin somehow widening further.

"This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool!"

Well, Shouji didn't know being called cool by All Might had been something he needed, but there it was.

"Now. Shall we get started you bunch of newbies?"

* * *

While some of his classmates thought the exercise was a bit much, Shouji didn't think it was too different from pitting a bunch of inexperienced teens against giant robots. Honestly, it was probably safer, since they were fighting people who knew not to harm, rather than unfeeling robots.

Though, looking at Bakugou and Midoriya's fight, maybe it was a bit much. Bakugou definitely needed to tone it down, and Midoriya once again hurt himself to win.

"And _that's_ the guy you have a crush on?" He heard Ashido ask Kirishima incredulously. The red head shrugged sheepishly.

After Midoriya was carted off to the nurses office and they reviewed the battle, Shouji's team was picked for the second round.

He stood outside the building with his partner, one of the recommended students, Todoroki Shouto, Alpha son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavour.

While they waited for the villain team to set up, Todoroki turned to him and asked. "What does your quirk do?"

Shouji was slightly surprised that he was talking, having been so quiet before, but it made sense to know your partner's strengths.

He formed a mouth on one of his arms to respond. "I can create duplicate bodyparts on my extra arms. Eyes, ears, mouths, more hands. My normal senses are also heightened as well."

Todoroki nodded. "How good is your hearing range?"

"It's harder indoors, I won't be able to pick up voices if they're too far, but I can pick up footsteps and tell which floor they're on."

"Good. We can finish this quickly then."

The timer started and All Might announced the start of the match.

"Find out where they are. I can handle the rest."

Todoroki definitely earned that recommendation, and while Shoji was happy they ended up winning, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to do more.

Ashido and Kirishima met him back in the observation room.

"Wow, that was amazing! We could feel the cold all the way from here!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was super manly!"

Shouji nodded, looking away. "Yes, Todoroki has a pretty strong Quirk."

His friends exchanged glances. "Aw, Shouji, you did good too! You helped him find their location!" Ashido tried to reassure.

Shouji appreciated the attempt, but it didn't help much. "Thank you. But he easily could have won without me, I just saved him time."

"Which is good! The was only fifteen minutes. You saved him from running out of time searching!" That wasn't much better, but them trying to cheer him up made him smile slightly.

During the review of his match, Shouji was surprised when All Might named _him_ the MVP of the round.

"While it's easy to focus on the big, flashy Quirks, those without them work just as hard, and can turn the tide in a hero's favor. While young Todoroki finished the match, young Shouji was able to help finish it _faster_. By knowing the villains' positions, he saved time searching, as well as prevented the villains from enacting a Plan B or calling for backup."

His friends congratulated him, and he could feel his face heat up at the praise. He still wished he could have done more, but knowing All Might himself approved definitely made his day.

* * *

 _ **You'd think recounting events that already happened would be easy, but nooooooo**_

 _ **Anyways, the last part was a bit indulgent, I really love Shouji and he needs some more recognition. Im also super biased, if I have a favorite character, they're getting special treatment**_


End file.
